


Home?

by AnOrdinaryCommie



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Captivity, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Even though he's a grown man, Free Man Ending | FM (Henry Stickmin), Henry is a confused boy, Kidnapping, M/M, Right Hand Man likes calling him kid, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, Sven and Charles are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOrdinaryCommie/pseuds/AnOrdinaryCommie
Summary: Henry knows he completely lost his mind when he starts falling for the very person he's supposed to hate. And who's supposed to hate him back.
Relationships: Right Hand Man & Henry Stickmin, Right Hand Man/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Home?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by "Dance with the dragon" by FlamingRedAnon!
> 
> Go check it out!

Right Hand Man couldn't really tell how long was he keeping Henry at the space station – nor how long did he plan to do so. A few months? Years?

_Lifetime?_

All he wanted was to teach that kid a lesson. He was mad. Henry nearly killed him, captured and arrested their leader – and got away with it! That was just... just plain unfair!

And some might say that it was a very childish thought. But Right, frankly, couldn't care less.

And so – if Henry wasn't gonna be getting a proper punishment for his crimes against the Clan – the Clan would be giving him one. And Right Hand Man would be the one to make sure of that. Though, he had a very clingy, very scary thought – _what if the kiddo decides to try and escape?_

Right wasn't an idiot. He did read about Henry's criminal record, and found, pretty much, as much information about him as he could. He may not have started out good, being caught while trying to break into a bank, – but the more he read, the more he could see: Henry was... becoming better? Learning from his mistakes? The man couldn't say. He also couldn't deny that his skills and all the crap that kid pulled off was quite impressive. He even considered letting him join in the Clan as an opti-

_No._

...but then again. That little brat made him live the rest of his life in this heavy, cold metal can he calls his body – and god knows what the hell is happening to his best friend-chief in prison he was put in because of the said moron. Besides, _even if Right Hand Man could forget about all this_ , there is no guarantee that he would be willing to join them. Sure, Henry could've join them, since he was a criminal, but... Well, was. Either he was that sneaky, but Right couldn't find much about his criminal record except breaking into a bank, escaping the prison and, welp, stealing the Tunisian Diamond. By the way, after a month or so, but Right actually found it in Henry's house, hidden pretty well. Seems like, the kiddo didn't really have a chance to sell it. What a shame. Oh, well, whatever – this diamond now belongs to the Toppat Clan anyway.

Right Hand Man chuckled at the thought. Henry seemed to be so mad, when Right told him about that. Well, he didn't shout or actually show his anger – but frowned and started ignoring the man... more actively than before. Maybe "mad" was a too strong word to describe him? More likely pissed or even disapointed. Anyways, he didn't want to continue talking to the man (not like he ever did) and tried to show it in every possible way.

Right Hand Man, surprisingly, _did_ try to start a conversation with his captive. Either he was bored or wanted to find out more secrets from the man – he wasn't sure. Being with his captive, just sitting beside him made him feel somewhat... light. Calm. It was something he couldn't feel with the other members – either Elite or minor (though, calling them minor might be a little rude).

Maybe because of the fact that Right Hand Man knew _for sure_ that Henry wouldn't be trying anything stupid with him and felt calm. Or because Henry wasn't nagging him with the heists or anything related with the Toppats. Despite his insane loyalty to the Clan – even Right Hand Man had his own limits. He loved and cared for the Clan, but also needed some little breaks from it time to time.

And Henry Stickmin was someone who could give him that.

Though, most of the time Henry would plain ignore the man – sometimes preferring to look at the stars, than Right. Right Hand Man really wanted to say that he didn't give a shit about that, but that wouldn't be a lie. He had mixed feelings: uncomfortable and insulted. Seriously, that brat could show him at least a little bit of respect!

Someone could have scolded Right for yet another childish thought. If that someone could even hear it. If they _dared_ to say a word about it.

Now that he mentioned it, he probably should bring his prisoner some food. It's lunch already. It also may be a good reason to talk to him again. Or, well, say words into him. The best Henry would do is sign something once in a year or shake his head. Not much of a speaker.

Right Hand Man went to the cafeteria, which was already full by the time he got there. Toppats chatting with each other (mostly, young recruits) or silently eating their food. Today is... Wednesday.

_Melissa promised it'll be a pie day today. Should I grab some for Henry?_

Sure, why not, he thought, as he went over, grabbing some mashed potatoes with fried meat, and a piece of cinnamon flavoured pie – for Henry and spaghetti with meatballs for himself. As well as a piece of an apple pie. Oh, and don't forget drinks: a glass of milk and coffee.

Sven wanted to call him to join them, but as he was about to open his mouth, Right Hand Man was already leaving. The swedish man rolled his eyes. _Probably off to see his beloved captive._

He somehow made it to the cell without dropping anything. Good.

Right opened the door to the cell. The first thing he saw was Henry turning his back to watch the stars, again. Right considered that he really liked space and astronomy, and everything related to that, but then again – it's not like he had much to do, being locked in his cell, with literally nothing. At least he wasn't handcuffed and could walk around or do some exercises, maybe? Right couldn't tell, he wasn't watching. Though, Henry seemed to light up now, that he wasn't restrained and unable to move. Right Hand Man didn't really want to "free" him the first time, but, well, Stickmin was... behaving himself good, so why not give him some reward for that? Though, "behaving good" wasn't the right way to describe it... more likely "wasn't behaving _that_ bad".

Right couldn't really tell, but from Henry's reaction it seemed like they were hurting him, somehow, especially in the shoulders. The Toppat didn't care about that though, still feeling bitter from his defeat.

Anyways, Right Hand Man placed the food on the floor (have I already mentioned that it was a cell with nothing in it?), both his and Henry's. Stickmin turned for a second and looked at it, but quickly returned to his previous stargazing. He sorta wished the Toppat would understand that he wasn't hungry, or at least didn't want to eat their food.

The Toppat, however, didn't get it. Or maybe he did, but simply ignored it.

"Here's your food, kiddo. Knock yourself out," Right said, hoping for some reaction.

Henry stayed silent for a second, then turned to face him and raised his hands, ready to sign him, but Right interrupted him.

"Hey, don't give me that bullshit. You're just skin and bones, and don't expect me to let you starve yourself to death." Right exclaimed, sitting on the floor as well, and grabbing Henry by his hand. "You're not getting out of this that easy, I promise you that."

Stickmin felt himself being pulled somewhere in front, almost falling, and the next thing he saw was that he was right next to his enemy. Or supposed-to-be-enemy. He really wasn't sure if Right wanted him dead, hated him or so, and also couldn't say what he was feeling to his kidnapper. He was supposed to, at the very least, be afraid of him, or not like him, but... Henry really couldn't say that he was treated that... bad, as he expected. Not well, but not awful either. It probably would be much worse if Right didn't come here time to time...

_...now what the hell am I even thinking?_

Though, he could deny it all he wants, but... he really appreciates Right Hand Man's company, every time he comes to, uh, "visit" him? Doesn't matter.

Henry was sure he would just go insane being locked up, with literally nobody, nothing and no one.

Though, at first, he wanted to just pretend that the man didn't exist. Ignored him. Didn't want to open up.

Henry was mad, terrified, angry, sad at first, when he first woke up at that station. He wanted to escape. And nobody could really blame him.

_As well as blame Right Hand Man for wanting to take revenge..._

...but now? Well, his anger started slowly dissapering – he just couldn't stay mad at Right the more he heard his words and thinking about them. Thinking about his reasons.

He could understand Right Hand Man. He, of course, wasn't happy with his current position, but he saw _where_ was Right coming from. He even thought for a moment, that Right was going too easy on him – Henry was sure, that he deserved much more than just being locked up in the cell. Like, he wasn't physically – or in any other way, – hurt, or tortured, or beaten, or killed, or...

On the other hand, it's not like he wanted too. He was glad he had to only stay in his cell and nothing more.

He was just so grateful to Right Hand Man for that. Henry knew Right could just easily beat him up if he wanted to – as well as let other members do that, but yet, Stickmin was feeling just fine.

So, after a few visits, Henry finally replied. Not with his voice, but in sign language. That still was a progress. He would ignore the Toppat mostly, to show that he still doesn't like being held here, and wants to go home, but a little opening up wouldn't hurt, right?

The again, and again, and again...

Still, even though he was doing fine, he still had that clingy feeling, that.... something's not right. Right Hand Man didn't seemed like the person to forgive, or go easy on people – so why wasn't he, basically, doing anything to Henry? Why was he still feeding him (with _normal_ food)? Why was he keeping him company and almost treating him like a friend?

Henry tried not to think too much about it, but it still seemed... suspicious. He even starved himself the very first times he brought him his breakfast/lunch/dinner. Who knows what did he mix in it? Right Hand Man had to literally force feed him, so he won't starve. Henry still may try to eat as less as possible, but now he's much more cooperating, than in his first days. His first days on the station were _horrible_. He was scared, he tried to fight off every time Right Hand Man would try to do anything, even if he might have accidentally touched him, and try to break from his restraints. None of it went well. Right closed his eyes on that, since Henry started calming down and panicking much less.

And right now was one of those times, when he decided to play stubborn. Okay, fine.

"Kid, I'm not going anywhere unless you eat. Do you _really_ want me force you again? I'm sure you're smarter than that." Right Hand Man took a spoon of mashed potatoes. "Besides, today's a pie day, and trust me, Melissa makes the greatest ones. Consider yourself lucky."

Henry looked away. He raised his hands, to sign again, as he felt his stomach growl.

"Tch. And you wanted to tell me that you 'weren't hungry'?

Henry let out a heavy sigh. He took the bowl and placed it on his legs. He then took the spoon with potatoes and started eating.

_Damn. That's as tasty as always._

The only thing that bothered him was: why would they even give him proper food? Well, that was related to his suspicions about all this 'friendly' demeanor from the Toppats. Just... why? It wasn't poisoned, it wasn't drugged – so why?

Though, he has to credit the cooker. Whoever made this knew what they were doing. Potatoes were mashed perfectly, and don't even get him started with how soft was meat. He even thought about staying here-

_Goddamit, what the hell am I thinking about?! Am I going crazy or what?!_

No. He knew he had to escape. He just never got the chance... but when he'll see one – he'll take it for sure. He can't afford himself to stay. He has to get out of here!

Henry sometimes caught himself with those stupid thoughts. Stupid thoughts that he couldn't understand or rationalize. He only hoped that he'll get out of here before they take over and make him completely lose his mind. He couldn't miss any chances of escaping... even though Right Hand Man did nothing to him...

_Nothing?! He... he imprisoned me here!_

...but nothing more than that. Damn, he even seemed to _care_ for Henry. Sometimes. Some minor, small, but yet, he... didn't seem to want to hurt Henry. And Henry was just so, so grateful for that. But also afraid – what if all that was just an act? A part of a cruel, vengeance plan? Henry was scared – and at the same time, silently hoped for it to be true. It, frankly, would make things much easier.

Would he be hurt though? Maybe.

Broken? Probably.

But he would know that all this 'friendly' demeanor was just a lie. He could get over it.

He wouldn't be attached to him anymore. And he sure as heck wouldn't be feeling bad for abandoning him-

_...what? 'Abandoning' him?..._

No... he shouldn't be feeling bad for leaving Right at all. Why would he even... He's his goddamn enemy! Nothing more than that. Besides...

_He kidnapped me. I just want to escape – that's a normal reaction, right? I only want to go home._

But at the same time...

_...why do I even want to go home? What's... who's even waiting me there?... No one. So why should I go back? There's nothing for me down there._

_Here I, at least, have a single friend..._

_...since when was Right Hand Man my friend?_

All of this was hard to process. Henry thought he went insane – didn't he? He just didn't know what to believe anymore. Maybe he got too close to his enemy, or maybe he completely lost his mind – he didn't know, he didn't want to know, he didn't care.

He knew only that nothing was keeping him here. As well as he had no reasons to return home. Did he?...

Though, there was one person.

_Charles. Charles Calvin._

_Charlie! He's my friend, how could I forget about him?! Damnit, he must be dead worried about me!_

Henry never was happier and unhappier at the same time. He still had someone to care for him, down there! He had a reason to escape!

But what about Right Hand Man? He's been here all this time, by his side, keeping him company, _keeping him sane_ , and he would just turn his back on him? What if Right thinks of him as a friend? Will he be hurt if Henry leaves him?

_What a stupid question. Of course not! He couldn't care less, actually! He's an enemy, he's a threat, he'll kill you for sure – **open up your fucking eyes, Henry!** Can't you see what he's doing to you?! He's driving you insane! He'll be your grave if you won't get out!_

_...I don't even know what to do..._

_**Pathetic! Pathetic!!! PATHETIC!!!** _

_...Charlie. He's my best friend, he's like a brother to me! I'm sure he's been searching for me all this time. I wish I could tell him where I was..._

__

_No. I don't wish that at all. If he knew... that would be too dangerous for him. What if he would come here, just to save me? What if he got caught and imprisoned, like me?_

__

_...I don't think Right Hand Man would be that friendly with him._

__

_But, on the other hand, would he really go all the way here, just for me? Am I really worth it?_

__

_No. Not at all._

__

_And I can't rely on him, or on anyone, – this is my problem and I have to deal with it._

__

_But didn't I... at The Wall..._

__

_Don't think about it. It doesn't matter right now._

"Hey, are you okay, kiddo?"

Henry nearly dropped his lunch at the sudden noise.

He raised his eyebrow.

"You've been staring at your food for a couple of minutes." Right Hand Man informed. "Something bothering you?"

Henry shook his head. _No. I just wanna go home, but I'm not even sure if I'm already home or not. I know nothing, I feel like I'm going crazy – maybe I'm already crazy! I don't know how long have I been here, but I don't want to. I'm scared. I feel like I will die here. I don't want to._

_I don't know what I want._

_...but other than that, I'm perfectly fine._

"Are you sure?"

Right Hand Man looked... no, not worried. Curious. And maybe worried too.

_Ugh, I can't tell!_

Henry nodded. He put the bowl away, as to show, that he didn't want it anymore.

Right seemed to understand and didn't insist on his captive eating more.

The Toppat let out a sigh.

"So... I suppose I shouldn't be asking you how have you been." Right said. "Well, then, I noticed you were staring at the stars for a little while."

Henry mentally rolled his eyes. _That's the only thing to do when you're not around._

Right Hand Man smiled to himself. This time, Henry was listening to him. He couldn't be sure about the other days – Stickmin didn't seem to show any interest so it was hard to tell, – but at least right now, Henry was facing him. They even had eye contact before the kid awkwardly looked away, at the floor. _Awww, now that's cute._

Right didn't even notice how he was _staring_ at the kiddo's face, noting how his expression changes while he's talking and how redder his cheeks are becoming. Henry... well, he wasn't _unattractive_. At least for a person, who's been trapped in one room for... Right didn't count. What caught him were the kid's light blue eyes. Something that went far too well with his snowy white hair. He... sure, he looked good. And if Right Hand Man was a... he would probably...

Right mentally shook his head. The hell was he even thinking? Was he really just calling his captive beatiful?

Though, maybe he noticed that a long time ago, when they first met, and needed that much time to realise – but he had to admit, at least to himself, that Henry... was pretty. He would probably look even more gorgeous with proper clothes, normal shower and a _dark blue top hat on his head._

He thought for a moment, _how would the kid style his top hat? Would he even style it any way?_ Of course, he didn't care, cause he wasn't gonna let Henry join anyway, but Right wondered... if... _IF_ Henry ever became a Toppat... how would he look? Probably cleaner. And would have to get a nice suit. Right Hand Man will- _would_ make sure of it. Just imagine how great would it suit him. Heh.

His top hat... Well, while searching his house for the diamond, Right Hand Man noticed how much dark blue, or purple, or plain white clothes he had. Most of them were cheap baggy jeans, pants, hoodies – he also saw a few yellow and red t-shirts and jackets. Not much. But it seems like the kid likes very simple, casual clothes, instead of stylish ones. On the other hand, the "stylish" ones could be too expensive for him. Doesn't matter.

He probably would have a simple dark blue top hat with no decoration. Boring. _I'm pretty sure he deserves at least **something** on it. Hm..._

_A little golden 'H' shaped brooch would do..._

__

_Yep, and maybe a ribbon around the hat. Just to match them._

__

_With all the clean up, white shirt and a matching blue blazer, along with the top hat..._

Right blushed a little at the image he created. He only hoped that Henry didn't notice.

Damnit, _that was wrong! What the hell am I even thinking about?! Why am I blushing?! Why do I even let myself think about such things?!_

"Uh... I think you're..." He heard someone whisper and nearly jumped.

He felt a warm, soft hand lightly touching his forehead. But that wasn't the thing that freaked him out.

_Too close!_

Henry yelped when he felt Right Hand Man grabbing him by the wrist. But he didn't push him away. Only grabbed and starred in his eyes. And in his eyes, Right Hand Man could clearly read worry and fear. Crap, did he do something wrong? Did Henry get too close? Did Right grabbed him too sudden?

_Did I scare him?_

Henry gulped nervously.

Right Hand Man blinked, loosening his grip.

But not letting go.

Henry, somehow, didn't feel like Right was gonna get aggressive. Didn't feel the upcoming danger. No... he was calm. Both of them were.

Right grabbed Henry by the shoulders, lightly, as if he was made of porcelain. Maybe he didn't want to hurt him or freak him out.

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Right Hand Man didn't let him go. Henry didn't protest.

Henry blinked a few times. He bit his lower lip, looking uncomfortable. But he didn't pull away or pushed him away.

Right Hand Man glanced at him once again. Yeah... _he was so..._

Henry placed his hands on the man's wrists.

Right Hand Man felt their foreheads touch.

And then one of them did something very, very stupid.

_Am I going crazy?_

_Am I an idiot or what?_

_Why won't I resist?_

_Why does it feel so good?_

Is it right?

_Is it wrong?_

Do I hate him?

_Do I love him?_

_**Did I fall for him?** _

Henry felt like a nuclear bomb just exploded in his head, destroying all the thoughts, all the common sense, all his mind. He stared at the man with wide eyes – but couldn't even see his face. Almost like he went blind – was able only to feel.

Feel, how he squeezed his shoulders, carefully, not wanting to cause any harm.

Feel, how his mustache tickled his own face.

_Feel, how his lips covered his own._

Henry didn't even understand, when he pulled away, embarrassed. Only saw his expression. Stickmin could laugh. He looked so shy! And that was the "killing machine" he was afraid of at first? At this point, at this rate... Right Hand Man didn't seem dangerous or aggressive. Or even a threat.

_Because he wasn't one._

Henry felt much safer with him now.

He never ever thought he will be doing that. At least, not like that. Not with this circumstances. Not in this place. Not with him. He never could've guess that he'll eventually end up in this situation. He still doesn't even understand what he got – _what he's getting_ – himself into. And he would never dare to ever commit this in another time and place.

But right now?...

Right now he kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh.... editing is hard...
> 
> Also I don't like the end...
> 
> This took so damn long to write...
> 
> Also, I just wanna make this clear: I am NOT romanticising stockholm syndrom. It is quite dangerous and not good.


End file.
